The Phone Call
by Whatever-the-weather
Summary: Brooke, Peyton and Haley are on a sleepover, when they decide to prank call Nathan, Lucas and Julian. Fun soon follows. Naley, Brulian and Leyton.
1. Prank Calling

Right this is a one shot, but may turn into a two if that what people would want! I hope you enjoy it and please review! Btw Thank you Ashley you are an amazing Beta! Oh and I have a new community called awesome Naley stories, it has loads of well written, complete Naley stories all of which are awesome so check it out, all you Naley fans!

**The phone call**

Brooke Davis was meeting up with her two best friends for a sleepover. She, Peyton Sawyer and Haley James all attended Tree hill high. They were very popular and ruled the school yet none of them had boyfriends. Unfortunately they were all still in love...

Peyton was in love with Lucas Scott, he was a basketball player, but not your typical jock. He was clever and loved literature and was known for his brooding. Whenever Peyton was around we didn't stop smiling, this was one of the many reasons why Brooke was sure that Peyton's feeling were reciprocated. Peyton was also quite broody, her mum had died when she was young and she recently found she was adopted and wasn't an only child. Peyton had lots of family drama but she would always make time for the ones she loved. Peyton loves music and has a passion for art, Brooke would often find doodling on whatever was around her. Her drawings were amazing and original, her drawings were private and if you were luck enough to for her to show you one of her drawings, you would know straight away that you had been successful in breaking the shell of Peyton Sawyer.. Peyton and Luke were meant to be, in no time at all Brooke was sure they were going to have blonde broody artistic basketball players running around!

Haley James was in love with Nathan Scott, Nathan Scott was your typical jock and in fact the the complete opposite of Haley, but it didn't seemed to work. Nathan was a player but he definitely held a soft spot for Haley she was one of the only girls that he treated with respect. She was always kind and considerate and wouldn't hesitate to punch any guy that hurt her. Haley was a tutor and extremely clever, she had a wonderful voice and wuld often sing at the local club, she worked at waitress at Lucas's Mom; Karen's cafe. Nathan's whole life was basketball, but Brooke knew that wouldn't be the way if Haley was his girlfriend. Brooke was sure they would be together soon, they were weirdly prefect together, they just needed a push the right direction.

Finally Brooke Davis was in love with Julian Baker, again this was an unlikely match. Julian Baker was the mathlete and Brooke was the head cheerleader. But Julian was kind and sensitive and was the perfect guy out there for Brooke. Brooke and Julian were actually very close and the whole school knew it, every guy wondered why that couldn't be him and every girl wondered why Brooke picked Julian. Even by looking at them, you would know they in love, they knew everything about each other and were a match made in heaven. Brooke loved to design clothes, she was determined to become a successful business woman and have her own label. Not many knew Brooke's ambitions, most people believed she was just an overly flirty cheerleader, but they didn't know her, they didn't understand her. That was why Brooke loved Julian, he saw right through her, he understood that flirtness was just way too stop, her from getting hurt, he probably knew her too well, but Brooke didn't care, she was sure he was the one and Brooke Davis was always right.

"Brooke we're here!" Peyton shouted as she and Haley walked in.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Brooke shouted in reply. Peyton and Haley walked into the kitchen, as soon as they stepped into the kitchen they gasped.

"It looks like the cookie monster, exploded in here!" Haley exclaimed. Looking around the kitchen, there wasn't any free space there was food everywhere from bags of crisps, to watch what looked like cookies.

"Well the first batch burnt, I put salt instead of sugar in the second batch, then I burnt the third batch again and finally the fourth batch came out perfect!" Brooke smiled, each made Haley and Peyton laugh, . She she seemed oblivious to all the devastation around her. The girls helped clean the kitchen and brought the snacks into the living room and put on the movie John Tucker Must Die, they had watched it a billion times, but loved and all agreed that Beth looked practically identical to Brooke. Brooke soon decided that they should make the night more interesting,.

"So do you still like the Scott brothers?" Brooke asked. Peyton nodded.

"Unfortuantly." Haley laughed.

"I wish they would just hurry up and ask you out already! I mean clearly they like you!"

"I don't know Brooke, I'm not exactly Nathan's type!"

"Pass me the phone and I will prove it!" Brooke insisted, Peyton passed her the phone.

"Don't you call him, you can't just ask him whether he likes me!"

"Of course not, I will be sneaky!"

_RING_

"Brooke hang up!" Haley said, she did not want Brooke calling Nathan.

_RING_

"Brooke!"

_RING_

"Hey." Nathan answered, Brooke just smirked.

"Hey, who is it?"

"Vegas, anyway Dude, you know that girl that you always hanging out with, the hot tutor, it's ok to do her right?" Brooke said in a surprisingly very good guy voice.

"What, Haley?" Nathan asked sounding extremly anxious.

"Yeah, she is totally fine man." Brooke replied still putting on the voice.

"Not Haley! You you can't go do Haley! If you even so much as go near her, I will hurt you so bad, you may never be able to play basketball again!" Nathan said in a rush.

"Calm down dude, I just don't get it why can't I bang her?" Brooke asked.

"Because she's special!" Nathan answered.

"That's not a reason man!" Brooke said pretending to be annoyed. "Look I'm gonna ask your permission 'cos your our team captain and you hang out with her, but you know what I am going to hook up with her anyway, she can't be that great or you would be doing her!" She continued.

"NO, I am in love with her, that why you can't hook up with her ok and if you tell another living soul that, I will literally kill you." Nathan shouted.

"Thank you very much Nathan that is all I wanted to hear!" Brooke said switching back to her normal voice.

"Brooke? What the he-" Nathan started but Brooke cut him off.

"Told you!" Brooke said happily. Haley just smiled ear to ear she was so happy the boy that she loved, loved her back.

"I'm calling Lucas!" Haley said now a lot more excited and quickly grabbed the phone.

_RING_

"Haley what do think you're doing!" Peyton shouted!

_RING_

"Hey." Lucas answered.

"Hi, I was wondering whether you would be intersested in doing a survey, before you hang up, I would just like to say, that it would do me a big favour." Haley said in a southeren voice, it sounded nothing like her and it was a very good accent.

"I guess, I could spare a couple of minutes." Lucas replied.

"This is for an on line dating website, please answer the questions honestly." Haley said, still with an accent.

"Ok." Lucas agreed, its not like this woman could tell anyone.

"Have you ever been in love?" Haley asked.

"Yes." Lucas replied, Haley smiled.

"Do you have a girlfriend or wife at the moment?" Haley asked.

"No." Lucas said. Haley put in the wife, so he wouldn't get suspicious.

"Are you in love at the moment?" Haley asked, praying Lucas's answer would be yes.

"Yes." Lucas answered, Haley smiled again.

"Can you describe what she looks like?" Haley asked, hoping that wouldn't sound too stupid and he would fall for it. Lucas frowned into the phone. This his was a weird survey even for a dating website.

"She's blonde, her hair is curly, she is skinny and beautiful, she has pale green eyes and lives in her black leather jacket." Lucas answered, Haley turned to look at Peyton, who was looking down but you could tell she was smiling.

"Well you broke quick, I thought you would have taken longer!" Haley laughed into the phone, he normal accent returning.

"Is that Haley? Why the hell are you taking an Internet dating survey! Oh Go-"

"Well the Scott brothers, both return your feelings, this is so great!"

"So Brooke are you still in love, with a certain mathlete?" Peyton asked. Brooke looked down, immediately indicating that she still loved him. Peyton smiled. Now was the time for her to have fun! Peyton grabbed the phone and called Julian! Brooke was completly oblivious.

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

"Hello, this is Julian!" Julian said. Brooke suddenly realised that Peyton had called Julian.

"Hi Julian this is Rox radio, we are calling you to find out whether you like certain brunette called Brooke Davis!" Peyton siad in her normal voice, if looks could kill, Brooke would be going to prison for the death of Peyton Sawyer.

"Peyton is that you?" Julian said. Brooke mouthed I am going to kill you.

"No, maybe, fine!" Peyton said ingonring Brooke.

"Anyway do you like Brooke?" Peyton said.

"Ummm yes, infact I am in love with her." Julian admitted.

"Thank you Julian, expect a call from her soon!" Peyton smiled and raised her eye brow at Brooke. Brooke smiled, he loved her back!

"Bye!" Julian said.

"Bye!" Peyton said. Peyton hung up the phone.

"Peyton how could you do that? You didn't even change your voice!" Brooke shouted.

"Brooke Julian loves you back!" Haley said.

"Well I guess that is kinda cool!" Brooke smiled.

"Wow a lot can happen in one night!" Peyton said.

"Ladies, we have boyfriends!" Brooke siad happily hugging Peyton and Haley.

Thank you for reading please review!


	2. To Kill List

Thank you to everyone that voted and reviewed last time you guys are amazing this is the end of the story :( But please review and I may have mentioned this last time but for all Naley lovers out there check out my community Awesome Naley stories! Oh and thank you to my beta!

The sleepover had been great, but unfortunately they had to all go to school the next day. They all took their cars and left at different times to face the ones they loved.  
Brooke was worried, Julian ha admitted to Peyton that he was in love with her. Peyton had said to Julian that Brooke would give him a call, she never did, its not that she didn't try, because honestly she must have picked up the phone at least 100 times, to call or even text him, but every time she tried she didn't know what to say. A million doubts filled her mind; what if Julian had been joking? What if he wasn't in love with her? What if he just said that to make her feel better, what if... Brooke loved Julian Baker she just hoped her feelings were returned. Would the star mathlete, really fall the slutty cheerleader?

Haley was excited, Nathan had admitted that he liked her, Haley couldn't be happier. Nathan Scott; hotshot basketball player loved Haley James; Shy tutor-girl. Brooke had just hung up on Nathan, so Nathan didn't know true feelings, but Haley was going to show him. Her plan was to walk up to him, say a quick greeting and then kiss the living daylights out of him, yep that sounded like a good plan. Of course doubts occasionally came into mind, for example what would she do if Nathan denied his feelings, but Haley quickly shook them out of her head, she was going to enjoy today she was determined to make it a good one.

Peyton was confused, confused about why Lucas liked her, confused about what she was going to do when she walked into school and confused about what she would say to him. Haley had not implied that Peyton liked Lucas back, she had just hung up the phone before Peyton had a chance to argue with her. He had admitted it though, when he believed Haley was a dating server, he had said he liked her, but he hadn't said how much, had he? What if it was just a crush and not the love like Peyton was feeling. Peyton had no idea what she was going to say to Lucas, luckily before she had time to walk over to Lucas, Julian had walked over to where she was getting out of her car and had started shouting at her; or maybe that was unluckily.

"Peyton how could you?" Julian shouted. "Brooke knows, how I feel!"

"Didn't you and Brooke talk it out, she said she would call you!" Peyton asked.

"Well she didn't, oh god she doesn't feel the same way and we will never be able to talk again because it will be so awkard, Peyton what have you done?" Julian started to panic.

"Look I'm not supposed to tell you this, but to save you from a heart attack, Brooke loves you back, anyway I thought I made it clear on the phone." Peyton said, trying to calm down Julian.

"Well you didn't!"

"Well she does, so go find tell her you love her, kiss her senseless and live happily ever after, ok?" Peyton said.

"Ok, wait I cant!" Julian said as he turned to leave.

"Why not?"

"Im scared?"

"Come on Julian man up, just go over their and tell he how you feel." Peyton said as she pushed Julian, in the direction of Brooke and what looked like Nathan, hopefully Nathan would get the message and leave, as Julian approached Nathan went, hopefully to talk to Haley, Peyton thought.

Haley stepped out of her car, ready to find Nathan, when Lucas stood in her way looking very angry. "Haley! If you told Peyton, if Peyton knows how I feel, Oh no, she knows doesn't she, you told her, I am going to have to talk to her and tell it was a joke!" Lucas said anxiously.

"Actually, she was there when you admitted it, so I didn't need to tell her."

"Haley, what am I going to do?"

"Well Lucas, my dear friend, before you have a panic attack, I would like to inform you that your love is reciprocated."

"Really?"

"Really."

"If I go over there and she says she doesn't like me, you are dead Haley James." Lucas said sounding calmer.

"I don't think your brother would be too happy." Haley mumbed.

"Sorry I didn't her you." Lucas said.

"Doesn't matter, now walk over there and tell Miss Saywer how you feel, because I guarantee you she feels the same way." Haley said. Lucas took a deep breath and walked off to find Peyton.

Brooke locked her car as she walking through the entrance to find Julian. But before she could she noticed a furious Nathan walking towards her. Oh no, Brooke could not deal with Nathan right now, there was no where to hide. Brooke would have to face him. "Brooke, what the hell?"  
"Good morning to you too."

"How could you pretend to be Vegas?" Nathan shouted.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you would have just told Haley, you liked her." Brooke said matter of factly.

"You, arr why did you have to meddle, please say you didn't tell Haley?"

"No, She heard for herself she was sitting next to me." Brooke said.

"Brooke, how could you do this, now I can never speak to her again!"

"Or you could go over there and tell her you are in love with her, and she will go I love you too Nathan and then you will have cute little Naley babies and be the cutest couple in school." Brooke said.

"Wait did I admit that I was in love with her?"

"Just call it women intuition." Brooke said, Nathan turned to leave.

"Hold on did you just say that she loved me too." Nathan asked.

"Walk over there to find out." Brooke said, nodding her head towards where Haley was standing with Lucas. Nathan nodded and walked off. Brooke turned around, Julian was walking towards her. All that trying to get Nathan to calm down had made sure that she completely forgot about Julian, she had no clue what to say and he walking towards her. Three. Two. One...and she was out of time.

"Hi." Julian said.

"Hi." Brooke said looking down.

"Hi." Julian said. "Wait I already said that." Julian said embarrassed. Brooke laughed, all of a sudden the ice had broken she now remembered why she loved him so much.  
"I love you." Brooke said nervously.

"Wait I was going to say that!" Julian said

"Well you said hi again, instead." Brooke laughed.

"Well at least I get to do this first he leaned down and captured Brooke's lips in his. Brooke eagerly responded and quickly put her hand in Julian's hair. Julian wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled into his chest. They broke apart.

"I love you too." Julain said then brought his lips down to meet Brooke's.

Peyton walked over towards Lucas, she had no idea. what she was going to say, but she knew had to say it sooner rather than later. "I think I might be in love with you." Lucas said as he stood in front of Peyton.

"I think I might be in love with you too." Peyton responded

"Good, that means I don't have to kill Haley." Lucas said. Peyton looked at him questionably.  
"Good, because she is my best friend."

"Well I am glad, I don't have to kill her then."

"Me too, wait why are we talking about killing Haley."

"I have no idea." Lucas said as he crashed his lips into Peyton's.

Haley was looking for Nathan, she had been for a while. She finally spotted him and ran over.

"I love you." They both said at the same time. They laughed.

"Really." They both said again at the same time. They laughed again.

"Really." They both at the same time, this time there was no laughing as neither of them could speak as they were both kissing passionately. Haley hooked her arms around Nathan's neck, pulling herself closer to him while Nathan held Haley.


End file.
